The New Cards
by moon-Protecter
Summary: A Story! A action and aventure and romance with but kicking fun and saddness goodbyes


1 The Mischievous Guardian angel, destructive Guardian angel, miserable Guardian angel, and injurious Guardian angel.  
  
"Talking."  
  
-Thinking.- -  
  
(AN: Mt thoughts)  
  
'Singing.'  
  
***Dream***  
  
*actions*  
  
disclaimer: no I do not own C.C.S. or C.C. I own my angels my new charters and my ideas.  
  
Read and review  
  
Moon protector: Hey me I am moon and I use to be princess vampire. This is a new story called Guardian Angels: The new cards.  
  
Kero: when you are done please read and review. Okay can I have pudding now?  
  
Moon: No, you just ate later Kero you are on a diet! On with the fiction.  
  
  
  
Mischievous Guardian angel: The first angel  
  
Sakura sat on her bed writing her wish list for class she so far she had only two on there. When the doorbell rang she climbs down the stairs and answered the door.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura asked after the door opened  
  
"Yea, I'm here for Tory." The voice said cheerfully  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura interrogated  
  
"Myna, you must be Tory's maid."  
  
"Did he till you that?"  
  
"He said he had one." Myna said getting fed up  
  
"Hi I'm his sister Sakura."  
  
"Hi, Kura."  
  
"My name is Sakura!" Sakura yelled as she shut the door. Tory peeked his head out of the kitchen. "It's for you!" She put on her coat and headed out the door. Walking around the park, she spotted Sayoran. She skipped around behind a tree watching him talk to Meilin. She slid behind another tree she kept this up tell the only thing between her and him was a tree. Sakura popped out when Meilin left she clung to his neck. He could not see her due to the fact she was behind him. She clapped her hands around his eyes.  
  
"Hey let me go!" he yelled at Sakura. At the wrong moment, Tory and Myna popped into the same courtyard.  
  
"What's going on Sakura." Myna asked smiling brightly Sakura unleashed Li stepping back. He turned in a temp to tickle her but stop when he saw Tory.  
  
"Did you have to do that Myna! Are you following me!" Sakura growled  
  
"No I just want to become your friend Cherry blossom."  
  
"Stop calling me anything but my name you insane ass hole. Any friend of Tory except Ruby and Julian I hate." She glared at Myna making her back off.  
  
"Sakura be nice!" Tory warned  
  
"No, Make me Tory!" Sayoran pulled Sakura toward him hugging her from behind he whispered something to her ear.  
  
"Li! She yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Li!" She yelled louder He started running she chased after him.  
  
"Get back her Sayoran when I'm through with you! When I get down with you, you wont be able to walk!" she screamed catching up with him. Myna and Tory watched as Li faked right and went left only to be tackled by Sakura. She held him down sitting on his stomach holding his arms.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Your ass is grass Li!"  
  
"No my ass is in the grass." He corrected as he kicked her off she did a flip to her feet. They got in battle stance and they got ready to fight. Li punched first but missed as she blocked she punched him his mouth making his lip bleed. He punches till he finally struck her lip to making it bust open. Tory getting fed up with this made a move for them.  
  
"Okay so our asses are grass." They smiled wiping the blood from their mouths. Li smiled a rare smiled tackling Sakura in a tickle fight.  
  
"stop… *giggle fit* please, *giggle fit* Li stop it… *giggle fit* ." She had giggle fits as she tried to get him off.  
  
"You deserve it! *tickling her* this is pay back!" He yelled when Tory finally arrived to them Myna lagging behind him. Li finally jumped up helping Sakura.  
  
"Sakura why don't we go home." Tory said while Myna hung on to him.  
  
"No! I having dinner at Li's house!" She pleaded with her eyes to LI and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"No you're not!" Tory howled  
  
"You can't stop me!" Sakura howled back  
  
"Sakura if you are coming we better go." Li stated as Tomoyo walked up beside them.  
  
"Sakura," Was all Tomoyo was going to say knowing that she was not talking to her sense the Bad time with Li.  
  
"Come on Li I want dinner."  
  
"Yes, queen Sakura!" He said with a mocking salute. She playfully hit him as they walked for his apartment. The arrived soon after and headed inside their sat Meilin and the new kid Yemon kissing on the couch.  
  
"Man a dinner and show thanks Li it's all I ask for!" Sakura mocked as Meilin jumped from her spot.  
  
"Wow," Was all Li was allowing himself to say because you baka was next in line to come out.  
  
"Go on Li say it!" Meilin taunted  
  
"No, I'm not going to be mean."  
  
"Then don't let me starve go cook dinner." Sakura pushed him into the kitchen. "I think it's great you two are together unlike Li I have a heart for these things. Yemon please say your stay for dinner." Sakura said smiling a tiny bit.  
  
"Meilin?" Yemon asked in a can I way?  
  
"Sure, please do." When dinner was served they chatted about stuff Sakura mostly complained about her brother and Myna. Meilin gushing about Yemon, Yemon was talking about his hometown and past. While Li soaked it, all in and talked about fighting.  
  
"Well I'm going to get the lemon cream pie ready." Li said while getting up. Sakura followed quickly eyeing Li she looked quickly at the floor.  
  
"Well, that um girlfriend he had sounds like myna sounds so annoying." Sakura said striking up a conversation.  
  
"I don't trust him I sense evil when his around." Li said changing the subject  
  
"You don't give credit to any one but your ego." She said as she raised her voice. "Are you that conceited Sayoran!" He looked at her in surprise. Sakura glared at the floor.  
  
" Sakura is their point to what you're saying?" Li asked innocently  
  
"Oh god here we go again you just don't get it do you! You did not give credit to me you still do not! Meilin either You despise Tomoyo, Eli and the rest of my friends. If you do not like us, leave Sayoran! GO back home to your mother and your stupid sisters!" Meilin walked in with Yemon they wanted to know what was up.  
  
"why are you yelling at him Sakura?" Meilin questioned  
  
"But, Sakura I do trust you and Meilin but that's all."  
  
"So that's not enough every new student you hate them and you don't trust them they usually live up to goodness and you still hate them!" Sakura ran out of the room crying as she ran home. Myna was on the couch hugging Tory when she flew (A/N: not literally) in and stormed up stairs. Flinging her self on her bed Myna and Tory walked in.  
  
"don't you ever knock!" Sakura screamed  
  
"No, what's wrong Monster?" Tory asked Sakura sat up and punched him.  
  
"Dam it Sakura!" Tory gnarled  
  
"Sakura don't hit your brother." Myna warned  
  
"Why are you here? Stop telling me what to do get out!" Sakura said in a blood curdling Tone. Myna ran from the room with Tory following behind her. Sakura did not know what to do she felt so out of touch. Next day Sakura woke up bright and early. Slipping into her school uniform. She brushed her hair and put her blades on and headed off for school. when she got there Li stood at a distance with Meilin on his arm also talking to Yemon, Li was only staring at Sakura when Meilin asked question that made him avert his gaze to the ground.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Eli shouted dragging Sakura with him.  
  
"Let me go you Neo-fascias freak!" Sakura screamed as he pulled her closer to the group  
  
"Sakura, you guys! you have to see this Ruby and Myna are fighting." Sakura finally got loose jumping over the fence. Everyone surrounded them cheering on one person or the other.  
  
"Go Ruby make her ass grass!" Sakura cheered "R-u-b-y you haven't got any alibi but that all right that okay your can win this fight anyway." Ruby stepped back to Sakura  
  
"Can you tag me out and fight her?" ruby asked giving one punch that sent myna down.  
  
"sure!" she tagged Ruby out and jumped in the fight.  
  
"Go Sakura kick her ass to America and back three times over!" Nikki yelled clapping loudly in a certain beat.  
  
(A/N: Like clap pause clap.) Everyone joined in  
  
"Warning, warning it's time play the tigers are out and your ass is going be a Clay." Sakura put in herself in battle stance. Punch, punch, kick, flip, kick, and punch. Repeated that line of punch kicks then when she punched the third time she switch it around and kicked instead of punch and did it backward then going again started backwards. Myna thought after the first punch on the four combination sequence a kick was coming but instead a punch knocked her down to the ground. Then Sakura started in a kick, flip, kick, punch, punch, kick, flip, kick, and punch making Myna not be able to win! Teachers wondered out side after the fight ended asking questions everyone lied for Sakura. Myna tried to tell the truth but, wasn't believed. Sakura not a scratch on her walked into first hour. Everyone clapped even Li the teacher clue less as ever waited for them to settle down.  
  
"So what about Sakura makes you clap?" The teacher questioned  
  
"Sakura," Meilin started but no good lies came to mind  
  
"Yes, Meilin Sakura what?"  
  
"Sakura, Made this amazing realization of her world and the pain in it." Tomoyo said with ease  
  
"Can we hear it?" The teacher questioned again  
  
"Sure." she stood up heading to the front standing there she closed her eyes. "My eyes scanned the lifeless scene before me nothing there but broken trees and unwanted dirt. My heart is filled with the pain and anger I kept in side from birth. Not wanted love that I push away and unwanted friends that let me get away. Being lonely in the cold cruel world. I think to my self would you see the pain threw my eyes. Would my smile be dull if I can't find happiness within my self or around me. Pulling in a shaky breath the tears start to fall from my eyes to my cheeks slowly leaving tiny puddles on the ground. My heart files in the destroyed category. A destructive grin on my face and mischievous eyes that was reflected on my window as my tears become anger I have thrown out love and friendship it's my fault they aren't with me! I throw everything around to opposite side of the room. All memories flocked like geese to a pond. Then when the door is opened they fade away to be locked in a distant place in my mind. My brother walks in asking questions. All I do is yell get out not ready to confess my loneliness. My tears fall again like the rain forming out side my window as my face continues to look out it. All you hear is heavy breathing and pitter pat of rain drops on my window sill. I head down stairs wishing my mother and father was with me but they died and I can't help and say it was my fault. My brother sits on the couch wit his girlfriend! I wish it was someone other then her she so annoying! I hate her! When my anger unleashes in death threatening scream and torture session. I scream as I exit my house I run down the badly paved roads My sneakers hitting the pavement with a mean thud. I'm badly paved because wicked feelings, harmful judgment, and heart felt God speeds to my father and mother and a lingering annoying brother! As I slow down I see swerving tire tracks. My tire tracks I'm sick and tired of the curve balls life throws my way. The way people just walk all over me. The same badly panted line going down the street. The same line I always walk needed boorishly the change I desire. Dead trees lining the street my heart being broken my friends leaving my parents dyeing. Then sitting perfectly on the side was a yellow house with white curtains in the windows. With a pearly white fence. Lights a u shaped drive way trees flowers perfect on the out side. Beat up on the inside with many emotions. Me all in one house perfect smile of happiness on the out side but beat up and hurt on the in side. Thinking of a higher person does he even care his even here to tell me what to do. Does the heart felt good byes give me pleasure and so much happiness he will keep taking from me! I want so much to get ride of the pain and suffering ending this first book and make a much happier sequel." She opened her eyes with a smile this she been holding in for so many years. She sat down everyone looked stunned.  
  
"Tomoyo thanks I needed to get that out." She smiled brighter  
  
"No problem I knew you needed help with it. So can we be friends now?"  
  
"yes." School ended everyone talking about what Sakura had said in first hour. Sakura walked slowly down the side walk for her house.  
  
"Sakura wait." A voice called from behind her she stopped and turned around  
  
"yes Li?" She sighed  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just not the person who likes people so easily."  
  
"Li, have you ever wanted to tell someone something but couldn't say it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking at the person I wanted to tell that information to."  
  
"tell me." He brought her closer whispering in her ear a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Li!" Sakura pouted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Li!" HE started running she chased after him quickly gaining on him they ran to the park Myna was talking to a unhappy ruby a sappy Tory and a eating Julian.  
  
"I'll beat you up like I beat up Myna." She stopped when she saw them sitting there.  
  
"Sakura come her please!" ruby pleaded  
  
"yes Ruby 'one of my precious friends.'" She said stressing friends. She sat on her lap  
  
"do you need help with anything so I can leave this feeble-witted conversation land!"  
  
"If you want we can go to your house and do girl stuff." Sakura cheered  
  
"cool lets go!" She dragged her off but before leaving  
  
"Wait can I come?" Myna asked  
  
"No!" they screamed  
  
"Sakura, what about me! You are suppose to supposable beat me up!" His mischievous smile place on his face  
  
"hold on!" she yelled running after Li she tackled him to the ground punching him in his face. He got one hand free and started tickling her.  
  
"Li that's *giggle fit* not fair *giggle fit* !" She cried out she kicked him off jumped on him finding his ticklish spot quickly she did the torture test.  
  
"Sakura *giggle fit* quite I'm *giggle fit* I'm warning you!" he bellowed Sakura eased up walking to where Ruby stood. After retrieving the other girls kicking Eli out. They started their slumber party. Next day each awoke around 7:00 A.M. They all headed down for breakfast witch Eli said he would make. He handed each a plat as they sat at the dinning room table. When that was done Sakura went home with Meilin.  
  
"Sakura, do you think Li is right?"  
  
"about what?"  
  
"about Yemon."  
  
"well I do sense strangeness when he is around."  
  
"Me to I can't explain how but I sense something." They entered Meilin's apartment Li sprawled out on the couch with Zachary and Yemon on the floor watching TV. The girls walked in Unnoticed they slid in to the other room making a plan. Then Meilin slid back out and up the stairs. Sakura went out the back door and knocked on the front one.  
  
"Sakura come in." Sakura step in with smile and nodded to the other boys.  
  
"Some one is going to scream!" *Meilin screams*  
  
"H-how did you know?" Meilin came walking down the stairs.  
  
"I told her!" Meilin replied  
  
"Ahhhhh! Dam Meilin stop that!" Li exclaimed  
  
"I was in on it too!" Sakura called out  
  
"Well you didn't scare me more of surprised me." Yemon kissed Meilin goodbye and left Zachary walked out with a wave. "Now look what you did."  
  
"shut up!" They both cried  
  
"Sakura, What does Li whisper in your ear that makes you beat him up and that turns into tickle torture?" Meilin asked  
  
"Nothing, old news." Sakura back up for the door  
  
"What old news!" Meilin demanded  
  
"I got to go." She opened the door but Meilin slammed it shut. "Meilin!"  
  
"Meilin I'll tell you let her go."  
  
"Why should I your just going to tell me."  
  
"She has a point Li plus, no one is suppose to know."  
  
"Right, well to bad your going to tell me!" Meilin screeched  
  
"Meilin let her go! We aren't going to tell you!" Li voiced  
  
"Oh fine but I'll find out what you say to her." Sakura escaped out he door running full speed down the street. Running right into Myna and Tory.  
  
"Sakura long time no see!" Tory said sarcastically  
  
"Oh to bad, I want to keep it that way."  
  
"Sakura, Why don't you come for dinner."  
  
"Oh my god you did not just say what I think you said."  
  
"what?"  
  
"you did! You think your taking over my house your wrong! Don't ask me to come to dinner at my own house!" Sakura ran off back down the street. Getting to Tomoyo's house she knocked on the door.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned not opening the door but to stick her head out.  
  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
"No come in Eli is here if you don't mine."  
  
"If it is a bad time I'll come back."  
  
"No need Sakura come on to my room. I'll get snacks tell Eli."  
  
"Hey Tom… Sakura?"  
  
"Yes I need help she went to get snacks I said I'd come back but, said I should stay instead." *Tomoyo screams* They run down stairs she wasn't found. They looked everywhere no where to be found. "what's going on here!" Sakura concentrated and started running for the door Eli following closely. They headed for Tokyo towers. There at the very top everyone stood Yue, Kero, Ruby everyone.  
  
"What's AHHHHH." Sakura closed her mouth if you look right in front of them Yemon, Meilin, and Tomoyo in mid hair hanging there screaming. Sakura took off her necklace.  
  
"Oh power of my star ancient forces near and far Surrender the Wand The Force Ignite Release!" her key turned into a staff. She took out Fly throwing in air her staff's end hitting the card. "Fly Release and Dispel" Sakura grew white wings on her back jumping form the tower she landed face to face with a force filled a electric shock shot at her. Knocking her down farther and farther.  
  
"Sources of light With ancient spin Send forth the magic power within Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity Force, know my plight Release the light! Wind!" The wind caught Sakura just before the earth bringing her back up to Li. She laid passed out.  
  
""Ancient cards of Clow Give me vision now. Show me if you may, who is standing in my way." Kero chanted a vision appeared it was Illusion of someone but who it was still fuzzy. It got clearer and clearer. Sakura finally awoke and looked at the picture.  
  
"It's Li!" she yelled before the face was visible to everyone else Li stepped back.  
  
"why would I do this."  
  
"you're the mischievous Guardian angel You like to mess around." Sakura sighed getting to her feet she took her scepter in both hands. " mischievous Guardian angel Release and Dispel Return to your powers confined!" wind blew all around Li making him disappear into a card. The card was the same as her star cards He wore his Clow card outfit with mischievous smile and he had is sword in one hand. Sakura got her friends down and flew home. Sakura sat down for some dinner Myna and Tory sat down with here smiling.  
  
"So Sakura how is Li?" Myna asked quietly  
  
"Li." Sakura softly said as tears streamed down her face she jumped from the table and ran up the stairs to her room. Crying uncontrollably she didn't listen to anyone just her tears. Next day She got up and walked sleepily down the stairs after she got dressed in a blue halter top dress. Tory was at the table reading a magazine and Myna sat watching TV. Sakura ignored them as got herself food. After that she walked to her room taking out her cards locking her door. She looked at them quietly  
  
'Wind, Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword, Thunder, Power, Sleep  
  
Card captors of the Clow  
  
Expect the unexpected now  
  
The secrets of the Clow  
  
Was All a Mystery  
  
But when this mighty book were opened  
  
The powers was set free  
  
Card captors, a mystic adventure  
  
Card captors, a quest for all time  
  
Each card possesses a power of its own  
  
We've got to find them to bring the power home  
  
Wind, Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword, Thunder, Power, Sleep  
  
Card captors of the Clow  
  
Expect the unexpected now  
  
Card captors, a mystic adventure  
  
Card captors, a quest for all times  
  
Card captors  
  
CARD CAPTORS!' Sakura sang gently remembering the when Sakura first made the some up on her first capture when had gotten there. Tomoyo taped it all and was making a big surprise for Sakura only Sakura didn't know it.  
  
'You can do anything If you believe it's true  
  
See what this friendship brings  
  
It can only get stronger when you will get through  
  
You're the guardian of the Clow' Sakura remembered the time of the cave when everyone disappeared sing a song her mother made up helped her get threw.  
  
'Each time you win,  
  
Thus you blush head to toe  
  
When you catch sight of her  
  
Chorus: She's just an ordinary girl,  
  
In a magical world,  
  
Now she's on the trail of trouble,  
  
(Sakura "The adventure's just begun")  
  
One day, you find, your whole life has changed,  
  
As quick, be brave, your heart will show you the way  
  
(Chorus).' Sakura remembered the third element card firey (A/N: I think that's what it was.) The day Li sung for the contest because Sakura couldn't and she wanted the prize.  
  
'My favorite song  
  
is on an old tape  
  
with little scratches and a title with faded colors  
  
I see the blurry sunrise and the day begins again  
  
The summer breeze leads  
  
as I tame the everyday corner  
  
and suddenly I feel lonely  
  
I'm riding on my bike going anywhere far away  
  
never forgetting how fast the wind is going  
  
la, la, la, la let's sing a song, looking up to the sky  
  
la, la, la, la it's my life, I want to keep walking  
  
Progressing on this endless road with my own strength  
  
On uncountable crossroads I always get lost  
  
I manage to survive, but at times I am passed by streams of people who get ahead of me  
  
I will not forget how important it is to meet with others and accept them for who they are in order for me to grow up  
  
la, la, la, la let's sing a song, looking up to the sky  
  
la, la, la, la it's my life, I want to keep walking  
  
I'm sure that this is the right way to walk on because it was my own decision  
  
The dream I have had while I was in my hometown  
  
is what I remember when I'm feeling down  
  
just like the song told me all I can do now is  
  
to step up a little by little  
  
la, la, la, la let's sing a song, looking up to the sky  
  
la, la, la, la it's my life, I want to keep walking  
  
la, la, la, la let's sing a song, looking up to the sky  
  
la, la, la, la it's my life, I want to keep walking  
  
Progressing on this endless road with my own strength.' Sakura cried more as the last card came to her hand. The Mischievous Guardian angel. What next was going to happen to her speech from school came into mind as the tears became non existence.  
  
destructive Guardian angel: the second angel  
  
"Why?" she called out She put on her high heels doing her air she put her Clow cards in the book and placed in her book bag. Kero jumped in along with them. As the walked off to Meilin's house.  
  
"Sakura come in!" Meilin smiled happily  
  
"Why are you so happie?"  
  
"Oh today is a wonderful day!" Meilin explained all that happen and Sakura couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Oh well it's good your getting married. I want to tell you what Li got me so mad about!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Li, always whispered in my ear…"  
  
"come on Sakura out with it!" Meilin pushed  
  
"He always said he ruins everything because of who he was. I told not to talk that way and when he did we got into fights. Now I know why stuff happened." Meilin Embraced her in a hug.  
  
"others wont be so easy to capture you will see him again." The sat a chatted again when a force made it know it was there. A serge so great every normal human fell to their knees in pain. Like a heart attack Meilin crumbled to the floor. Sakura winced at the pain trying to get threw her. With out knowing it Sakura released Li he held her close trying his best to help her but nothing worked. Finally the serge ended. Meilin was on the floor a sleep Sakura trying to stay awake. Li helped her up they grabbed Meilin and headed for Eli's house. When everyone arrived They looked at each other confused.  
  
"What going on?" Sakura questioned weakly as she tried to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Sakura use sleep to make the sleep awake us from our body." Eli said falling to the ground because his weak body couldn't support him. Sakura grabbed her necklace holding out her legs gave away she to crumbled to the floor. Li helped her up again grabbing her arms.  
  
"Oh power of my star ancient forces near and far Surrender the Wand The Force Ignite Release! Sleep make so anyone in this room is not a sleep Release and Dispel!" every awoke and wasn't tired anymore. Sakura stood up on her own and looked a Li. "how did you get out Li?"  
  
"your heart set me free." He turned back into a card and landed in her hands. She placed them with her other cards. They followed the aura to Tokyo towers. They stood at he top looking at a boy floating in mid air. He didn't notice them and was watching people sleep. Next thing you know buildings blow up one by one.  
  
"The Illusion make a illusion of world destruction Release and Dispel!" The boy didn't seam to notice her words he kept watching "Fly release and dispel." She jumped from the building flying behind him she knocked him from the air. He got back up and got in a battle stance.  
  
"I'll destroy you *evil laugh* !" The boy looked like someone but who was the mystery. the sun was in her eyes and she couldn't see.  
  
"not before I do! Silent any noise he makes make his attack go behind him and attack him release and dispel." She softly said under her breath. Silent did as was told he get getting hit by his and her attacks. When he fell still floating she raised her staff above her head. " destructive Guardian angel Release and Dispel Return to your powers confined!" she grabbed the card and looked at it oddly it was a boy in black cloak with energy ball. Her eyes widen when she realized how it was. All cards went back to their forms. Sakura sat in mid air floating back word till she reached the ledge. Everyone below awoke soon after.  
  
"Sakura who is on the card?" Meilin asked  
  
"Yemon." She replied sadly Meilin eyes crew wide in horror and she ran out of the building.  
  
miserable Guardian angel: the third angel  
  
"Meilin!" Sakura ran after her the others followed. Sakura walked in Meilin's house after she slammed the door shut. "Meilin! Don't be mad!"  
  
"Why would I be mad you had to." She said between sobs  
  
"I know your sad but what had to be had to be. You know what I said about being not happie it was true. I'm not happie I'm sad even sadder that Li is gone. I know how you feel in I'm going to get threw it with you."  
  
"really?" Sakura nodded Meilin's arms flung them selves around Sakura's neck. "Maybe sense your house is invaded by Myna you could move in." Sakura smiled a bit so did Meilin.  
  
"I would love that!" Sakura cheered a few days later she was all moved in. Sakura sat at the dinning room table doing homework. When a teary eyed Meilin sat down. "What's wrong Meilin?" Sakura asked sweetly pushing her homework aside.  
  
"Everything!" Meilin cried out putting her folded arms on the table and her head on top. Sakura sat up hugging her tightly kneeling beside her she smiled faintly.  
  
"Tell me everything." They sat on the couch Meilin took a deep breath.  
  
"Well the day Yemon left my life as been altered. Same with when Li left now my aunt are telling to come home there is no need for me here. Now Eli's acting weird and I can't tell why He and Tomoyo aren't talking to each other because of me. I told them off because they said something about the cards. Then they argued over that fact and now they hate me and each other. Now I'm miserable Tomoyo miserable and Eli is just plain miserable." Meilin cried more as she thought of what happen  
  
"miserable," Sakura repeated in disbelief  
  
  
  
Moon protector: The end till next times my fine mellowed friends.  
  
Kero: Pudding?  
  
Moon: Kero can it!  
  
Moon: cliff hanger hanging from cliff that's why he's called cliff hanger. What will happen next? On when my story goes dumb. At least four reviews get you a next chapter. R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R 


End file.
